


A Song of Ice and Fire

by Gingerus



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Lesbian Daenerys Targaryen, Lesbian Sansa Stark, More tags will come, One Shot, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerus/pseuds/Gingerus
Summary: THERE IS NEVER ENOUGH DAENSA
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Some ideas are just not worth a whole story, so I put them in one-shots, maybe one will turn into a story. Until then, enjoyyy.  
Also I wish I could use gifs

When Sansa left the throne room to visit her chambers, Daenerys looked after her, for the first time not knowing if she could win this battle. Usually, when she would meet other nobles, it would take seconds to put them in their place, but with Sansa Stark it was different. The northern queen, which she claimed to be, was smarter and has been through a lot her own, to not be intimidated by Daenerys. It kind of nagged on her ego, but on the same hand, she felt deeply amazed by Sansa. How flawlessly and without any fear, she put Daenerys in her place.

_“You will rule over a graveyard, m’lady. If that is what you want, you could just burn everything down. As your father did,” she said. There was no venom or anything, just a monotone, almost bored sound. As if she had told this many people before her. And when Daenerys sneered at her and told her that she wasn’t her father, a short, mocking smirk washed over her features. “Don’t act like him then.”_

Daenerys looked Tyrion dead in the eye, who squirmed under her gaze. “So, this is your Sansa Stark.”

“She certainly learned a lot,” Tyrion replied with an apologetic smile. It fell when he saw that his queen's gaze didn’t waver.

“And how do you suggest to treat this disrespectful behavior?”

A defeating sigh escaped Tyrion’s mouth, his shoulders slumped. “Your grace, Sansa Stark is a very proud woman. I believe you have heard of her past? She survived King’s Landing, with Joffrey and Cersei, she survived Peter Baelish and she survived Ramsay Bolton, who was probably even crueler than my dead nephew.”

Daenerys raised her eyebrow. “What do you want to say, Lord Tyrion?”

“If you look for ways to punish Lady Sansa, you won’t find any. That girl has been through far too much. I suggest that you maybe just dine with her. After you overcome this... rivalry, she’s a nice company.”

“And I take you speak of your time when you were married?”

Tyrion’s eyes widened. “No! Not like that, your grace. Sansa is a very intelligent woman, I think you would enjoy talking to her. Just try it, Daenerys.”

The queen let out a sigh and sat back down. She thought about it. Even in the moments Sansa disrespected and basically humiliated her, she could make out the northerner's brilliant mind. Maybe it would even help her, she couldn’t deny that Sansa apparently understood politics better than she did herself.

“Very well, my lord, how about you go talk to Lady Sansa and invite her for a private dinner?” Daenerys asked her Hand.

The man nodded. “Would you like me to accompany you?”

Daenerys shook her head. “I’m going to ask Grey Worm to be with us.”

Tyrion opened his mouth but closed it again when his queen quirked an eyebrow and challenged him to say something. He knew better and just bowed his head before leaving and looking for Sansa.

**♛** ****

Sansa walked alongside with Grey Worm, who picked her up from her chambers, not saying a word. She thought it was a weird way to meet someone in their chambers for a private dinner and she felt almost like she was back in King’s Landing. Grey Worm knocked on Daenerys' door and stepped inside when he was called inside in a foreign language. Sansa followed him, her head held high.

Daenerys was sitting on a table, in front of an already filled plate. It seemed like Sansa was also ready to eat. In the middle was a candle and a flower unknown to Sansa. It had yellow and red petals and had a light appearance and all in all didn’t look like something the dragon queen would usually pick.

“Are your guests always accompanied by your personal guard, or is it just me?” Sansa asked. “If it’s just me, I must disappoint you. I am no fighter and therefore no physical threat.”

“No physical threat?”

“Not at all, your grace,” Sansa replied with a mocking smile. She intended for her words to sound like this and it seemed like Daenerys understood exactly what she meant.

“Grey Worm, you are allowed to leave and retreat for the night. You heard it yourself, Lady Sansa is no physical threat,” she told the soldier while looking at Sansa. Then turning to him with a soft smile on her face. It looked almost surreal to Sansa. “Ao kostagon gaomagon aōha jēda se spend ziry rūsīr Missandei.”

When he left, Daenerys gestures to the seat opposite of her. Sansa nodded politely and sat down, analyzing the flower further. Margaery taught her a lot about flowers, so it bugged her that she couldn’t identify this one. Daenerys must’ve noticed this because she told her that the flower is called “Dragon Sun” and is a very rare flower in Old Valyria.

“Do you plant it here in Dragonstone?” Sansa asked, keeping the subject light.

Her opponent eyed the flower with a sad expression. “No, nothing from Valyria can grow here. I got it after you left.” When she earned a confused look from the northern queen she explained. “I have a dragon.”

Sansa kept her eyes from rolling but leaned back. “I believe Lord Tyrion talked to you about me?”

“Yes, he did.”

“Then I wonder why you thought this would impress me?”

It almost looked funny the way anger build up in Daenerys’ eyes. “Excuse me?”

Sansa looked at her and really looked at her. Below all that anger and pride, she saw a young woman who was guided by a Lannister in a foreign world to her on her way to win the Iron Throne. A throne her ancestors build and her father died on. She saw sadness and even a bit of disappointment that her gesture didn’t impress the northerner. So she took a deep breath and decided she was long enough hard on her. This woman needed a friend. Someone who wasn’t scared of her.

“Do you have anything else from Old Valyria here? Something that could remind you of home?” Sansa asked, trying to change the mood and show Daenerys that she can be different.

She understood and her body relaxed. The sad looked covered her eyes again.

“Valyria isn’t my home, but I wouldn’t call Essos my home either, let alone Westeros.”

“So you don’t have anything to call your home?” Daenerys opened her mouth but closed it again after shaking her head. “Tell me, your grace.”

“You would think it’s childish and I really don’t need you to think that of me also.”

“I won’t think anything like that and even if I do, I have the decency not to tell you,” Sansa told her with a playful smile and for the first time, Daenerys smiled at her with good intentions.

“I can only remember a red door with a lemon tree outside of it. That’s what I call home,” Daenerys explained. “I just can’t remember where it was or is. It’s stupid.”

Sansa reached over and put her hand on top of Daenerys’. “It’s not. If that is what you call home than it is your home.”

**♛**

When Daenerys visited Winterfell for the first time, she was impressed by the North. Whatever people said about it, she thought it was beautiful. The long snow dunes and mountains. The forests and the wolves that ran wild. It seemed like they wanted to announce that this is the home of the Starks.

She was greeted by Sansa, the one who invited her to visit after Daenerys promised her help for the Long Night. Her sister Arya and brother Bran were behind her, watching her closely. While Bran looked at her like she was a riddle he wanted to solve, Arya seemed to think of ways how she could kill her the fastest ways possible. Even though she was not very tall, she was intimidating. So she kept her gaze on Sansa, who smiled warmly at her.

“Sansa, the North is beautiful,” Daenerys told her when she hugged her.

“It is, isn’t it?” Sansa still smiled and looked around the snow-covered earth, until

her eyes landed on Drogon. “I hope you had a good flight?”

“I did, thank you, even though I must admit I’m quite tired,” the dragon Queen told her apologetically.

Her opponent nodded and turned around. “Let me show you your chambers then. We can chat later. I would like to invite you for dinner in my chambers?”

Daenerys agreed and walked next to Sansa who almost flew through Winterfell's halls. She couldn’t deny that Sansa had a different presence than she did. Of course, she walked with her chin high, but her authority was built on something else than respect and dragons. It was that she survived through everything that the Game of Thrones threw at her and that she came back, to save herself and her home.

“I have a small surprise for you, your grace,” Sansa told her and lead her to a greater hallway. It was open, but the glass was shielding them from the falling snow and the hot springs under the castle kept them warm. Sansa told her about the springs in one of her letters. She didn’t want to give too much away, but she was fairly proud of that.

“You do?” And when Daenerys saw what Sansa meant, her heart stood still and her breath caught in her throat. There was a red door with a lemon tree in front of it.

“I wanted to give you a bit of home. To give you the same feeling that I have when I’m in Winterfell,” Sansa explained and Daenerys could have kissed her right there.

Instead of doing that, she smiled at Sansa with tears in her eyes. “Thank you so much, Sansa. I mean it.”

“Anything for my love,” Sansa told her and placed a sweet and loving kiss on her lips.

Daenerys had to think back to her first thoughts about the northern queen, how she saw her as a new war. How she pictured herself with a new braid when she won this battle. But now, she found herself completely surrendered to Sansa and she couldn’t bring herself to care, knowing she won something way more valuable.


	2. "Just do it!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Sansa tries to impress Daenerys and Arya is annoyed af.

“_Goodness_ Sansa, aren’t you cold?” Daenerys asked, pulling her coat tighter around herself.

Sansa gave a side smirk and winked. “I’m from the North, I’m never cold.”

Daenerys stared at her with awe and then shrugged. “If you say so.”

The red-head was too focused on Daenerys to notice how her sister rolled her eyes and turned away from the two older women.

The three of them walked around in the cold because Lady and Nymeria, the Stark sibling's wolfdogs, wanted to go for a walk and Sansa wanted to impress Daenerys so desperately, that she asked the southern woman if she wanted to join. Needless to say, Arya wasn’t thrilled but went along with it.

At one point, the dogs got tired and the women walked back to their cars. Arya and Sansa to Sansa’s and Daenerys to her own. It took a lot for Arya not to break out laughing at how awkward her older sister was being. Sansa could not even look Daenerys in the eyes. It was _hilarious_. 

When they departed, Arya turned up the heat and scolded at her sister. “Daenerys is gone, you don’t have to pretend that you don’t freeze anymore.”

Sansa’s eyes widened. “Do you think she noticed?”

Arya snorted. “That woman is just as obsessed as you are. I doubt she noticed anything else except you simply being there.”

“You think that?” Sansa asked while looking forward, a small smile playing on her lips.

The younger one let out a groan. “Goodness Sansa! Just ask her out on a date and you will see that she only has eyes for you!”

“I don’t think she would say yes.”

“That’s it, where is your phone?” Arya frantically looked for her sister’s phone and when she found it, she called Daenerys and put her on speaker.

After a few rings, she answered. _“Hello?”_

Arya nudged Sansa, urging her to speak. “Um, hi, Daenerys. It’s Sansa.”

Daenerys giggled. _“I know, I saw the caller ID.”_ Sansa groaned at her stupidity._ “Why are you calling?”_

“I, um, well-“

“She wants to ask you out,” Arya lost her patience and interrupted her siblings stammering.

_“Do you, Sansa?”_

Taking a deep breath, Sansa nodded, before realizing that Daenerys couldn’t see her. “Yes. Do you, um, I mean-_ goodness._ Daenerys would you like to go out with me? On a date?”

_“I would _love_ to, Sansa,”_ she answered and Sansa could’ve sworn the other woman smiled on the phone.

“Great! I’ll text you the details?”

_“Sounds great. Bye Sansa, _bye Arya_.”_

“Bye Daenerys,” both sisters said in unison.

"Do you think she meant it? That she would love to?" Sansa asked, chewing on her bottom lip. When she saw the fury in Arya's eyes, she waved her off, laughing. "I'm just kidding. Thank you, Arya."

She finally had a date with Daenerys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this, leave some comments if you're already here! Also, I wrote this at work, so have mercy because I know it's not the best lol


	3. The Bartender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon wants to hit on the bartender and the bartender wants to hit on Sansa.

One evening, after their family’s usual Thursday night dinner, Jon found Sansa in the backyard playing with her dog, Lady. He walked over to her and when Sansa saw him, she sent him a warm smile.

He sat down next to her, leaning on a tree and lit a cigarette.

Sansa playfully scolded him. “You know mum an dad don’t like it when you smoke.”

Jon chukled and inhaled deeply. “And you know, that your mum doesn’t like me  _ at all _ . No matter what I do.”

The girl felt embarrassed and looked away, mumbling a quiet ‘sorry’. He shushed her, claiming it was alright.

“I actually wanted to ask you something,” he continued. “Last week or something, I was in a fairly new pub. And there was this super hot-“

Sansa interjected. “ _ Of course _ it is about a woman.”

“Just- would you let me finish first? Thank you. I want you to come with me, we have a drink and enjoy ourselves. It’s been a minute since we went out together.”

She considered it. Jon was right, it’s been a while, but she knew it was about this foreign girl and that he was too much of a whimp to talk to her on his own. She rolled her eyes. “Tell me about her, so I can size your chances.”

A smile overtook Jon’s face. “Well...”

The night after, they went to the pub with the bartender Jon was all over. Sansa only dressed up a little and her brother was all in black, like usual. They walked in and the redhead was surprised at how cozy the pub looked, she could spent some time here. The only thing was, that it was super crowded. There were only two seats at the bar.

When they finally sat down, Jon pointed towards a blonde woman. “This is her.”

Her blonde hair looked almost silver and in the light of the bar, her eyes seemed to have a lilac color. She had a addictive smile and in general, Sansa was kind of flabbergasted of how beautiful that woman was.

“ _ Bloody hell _ ,” she muttered under her breath, hoping Jon didn’t hear her.

“She’s pretty right?”

Quickly, Sansa regained her composure and nodded. “She’s alright.”

_Liar_.

Suddenly, like she just popped up, the pretty bartender was in front of them. “What can I get you?”

Jon mumbled his order, quiet like always and inaudible like usual. The woman laughed. “I can’t hear you like this, boy.”

His cheeks went red with embarrassment and his shoulders slumped.  _ Boy _ . “I would like to have a beer, thank you.”

She nodded and turned to Sansa. Her eyes quickly scanning the redhead and Sansa could swear she saw a sparkle in those lilac eyes. “And you, love?”

Sansa blushed and ducked her head. “A white wine?”

“Is that a question?” the woman smirked.

The Stark girl raised her eyebrow in challenge and sat up straight, showing off her height, to make herself look confident. “Not at all,  _ love _ .”

The blonde woman nodded at her with a smirk that almost split her face. “Coming right up.”

Just a few moments passed when the bartender slid their drinks over. She gave Sansa a wink and turned back around to mix more drinks that were foreign to Sansa.

She heard Jon’s deep sigh next to her and when she was about to ask him what’s wrong, he held up his hand, stopping her. “I should have brought Arya with me.”

Sansa had to admit, that  did hurt a bit, but she also knew that they were always way closer.

“Not that you are bad company, I enjoy our nights out,” he continued. “But the women I find attractive rarely hit on Arya, but they always try to flirt with you and let’s face it, you have more chances with them than I do.”

He laughed, so Sansa allowed herself to let out a embarrassed chuckle. “Jon, I am really sorry, I didn’t mean to-“

“Nah, don’t worry about it. You know, I’ve been seeing this girl, Ygritte, and this kind of seems like a sign. That I should give this a try. Also,” he looked at her pointedly, “you really need to start dating again.”

Sansa wanted to protest, telling him she didn’t, but Jon was already getting up and ready to leave. He kissed her cheek and told her to ‘get the girl’, then he left with a wave and a smile.

She felt terrible, for blowing Jon’s chances and now sitting alone in a pub with a white wine and a beer. A familiar voice interrupted her self-pitying.

“I hope your boyfriend didn’t leave because I flirted with you. Sometimes I just can’t help myself.”

Sansa’s head shot up. “Jon is not my boyfriend, he is my brother and- _wait _ what ? You flirted with me?”

The bartender looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but when she saw Sansa’s facial expression she chuckled and just outstretched her hand. “I’m Dany, by the way.”

Softly, Sansa reached for the hand and smiled when they touched. It felt _right_, somehow. “Sansa.”

“Well it is nice to meet you,  Sansa ,” Dany gave her one of those dazzling smiles and Sansa couldn’t breathe for a second.

“Actually, um, do you like beer?” Sansa asked, rasing the untouched glass next to her. Dany raised her eyebrow. So the redhead continued. “Well, because of  you I’m alone.”

A laugh escaped Dany’s lips. “I’m off in 20 minutes, then I gladly join you,  _ love _ .” 

Needless to say, they talked for the whole night and even though Sansa felt bad at the beginning, she never loved Jon more for leaving her alone. Dany and her had a lot in common and when Dany actually walked her home and kissed her goodnight, Sansa could’ve died right on the spot. They promised to see each other again and they did, over and over again until they stopped parting.


	4. On Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys spends the night at Sansa’s, which she has done before, but when she wakes up alone and watches Sansa dancing in her living room, she sees a sight she hasn’t seen before. (loosely based on Diplo’s On Mine)

**This is super short, I know, but I just wanted to let you know that I am not dead. **

* * *

Daenerys wakes up, alone, in a foreign bed. She looks around tiredly and recognized Sansa’s tidy room. Everything but their clothes from last night were neatly put away. Sometimes Daenerys felt like Sansa is too clean, but she learned to love the way Sansa puts everything away so smoothly. It’s weird and Daenerys knows that she still loves it, though.

Slowly, she rubs her eyes and tries to get used to the sun that is shining into the room. With her eyes still closed, she grabs the next fabric that her hands can reach and pulls it over her head. The blonde smiles when she notices that it was Sansa’s shirt. She would never admit it, but she liked wearing her girlfriend's clothes and she liked the small smile she would get from Sansa. At first, she thought Sansa wouldn’t like her wearing her clothes, but one morning, she handed Daenerys her shirt from the evening and went to the bathroom, naked.

Finally, Daenerys manages it to get up. She follows the music and a beaming smile crept up her face when she saw Sansa cleaning up and singing along to the music. Sansa really does have a beautiful voice. So for a while, Daenerys just stood there, watching her girlfriend, careful not to make a sound and disturb her.

Eventually, though, Sansa turned around and saw Daenerys standing in the doorframe. She motioned for her to come closer and join her dancing. Reculantly Daenerys came closer but didn’t plan on joining the redhead. Sansa on the other hand had different plans and grabbed her girlfriend's hands to pull her closer. With her height and movements, she forced the shorter woman to join her, and shortly after, they danced together.

With one swift movement, Sansa pulled Daenerys so close, that there was no space between them left and Daenerys gulped while staring into her northerners crystal blue eyes. Softly, the woman in question smiled at her and lip-synced the song until a part came on that she wanted to share with Daenerys.

“Wanna feel your lips on mine, on mine, on mine, on mine. I wanna get to know each other, wanna feel your skin on mine, on mine, on mine, on mine,” she sung lowly while hovering her lips directly over Daenerys hers.

Not really knowing what to do, the blonde slammed her lips against Sansa’s and the force of her movement, and Sansa’s surprise moved them slowly back until they reached the very small sofa.

“You just could have said something, you know?” Daenerys whispered when they lay down.

Sansa smirked at her and kissed her nose. “Yeah, but where would have been the fun then?”

Needless to say, they both felt each other's lips and skin.


End file.
